El amor no impone barreras
by aspoison
Summary: JacobxNessiexSeth Dicen que el amor lo vence todo, incluso otros romances?. Mal summary, Lemmon MUCHOS mas adelante.
1. No somos Nada

**Los personajes no pertenecen, pero la historia si (:**

* * *

><p>Hecho un último vistazo al espejo antes de bajar a desayunar, hoy sería un día largo, estoy enojada con Jacob, y el no lo sabe. <em>-Cállate Jake- puso la rubia un dedo sobre sus labios, para luego besarlo. <em>Esa horrible imagen de nuevo en mi cabeza, pero - ¿Por qué estoy enojada? No somos nada. Pensamiento en voz alta, error!, en una casa llena de vampiros no debe de escaparse nada. Baje a paso humano, o tortuga mejor dicho, hacia la cocina, solo la abuela Esme se encontraba allí, me acerque y di un beso en su mejilla sonriendo.

-Hola Nessie- Me saludo con una sonrisa, -_tan linda ella, y yo sin ánimos- _Asi que me limite solo a sonreírle.

-Desayuna rápido mi Ness, entre de un rato viene Jake para que vallan al rio –dijo saliendo de la cocina, mientras yo suspiraba al escucharla.

No tenía hambre así que deje la comida ahí, me retarían, lo sé, pero no quería, fui a mi habitación de nuevo, agarre mi mochila y salí de la casa, dijo que entre de un rato vendría, no sé cómo voy a hacer para verlo, baje de nuevo y me quede afuera, sentada en el porche esperándolo. En ese momento veo a Seth que se acerca a mí, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y se sentó al lado mío.

-Hola Linda –Me alagaba, pero me incomodaba que me llamase asi, siempre lo hizo, no voy a sacarle sus mañas ahora.

-Hola Seth –Le sonreí, mientras notaba que llevaba su Mp3 en la mano, justo cuando Jacob se acercaba.

-Hey bobo, préstamelo –Se lo arrebate rápido.

-Hey! –se quejo pero ni intento quitármelo.

-Después te lo devuelvo, o sube y busca el mío –La verdad estaba apurada, no quería prestarle mucha atención a Jake, supongo que eso me distraería un poco, o por lo menos lo intentaría, a demás, con Seth, teníamos gustos muy parecidos respecto a música.

Hola! –Dijo Jacob saludándonos en cuanto se acerco, beso mi mejilla, pero no respondí a su saludo. -Vamos Nessie? –Me miro sonriendo, _que descarado _pensé.

-Nos vemos lindo .Le guiñe un ojo a Seth, mientras reí por lo bajo, sin decir nada mas, puse Play al mp3 me coloque los audífonos, y comencé a caminar por el camino que nos llevaría al rio, está bien, yo había planeado la salida de hoy, era simple decirle que no? no sé, dentro de todo, quería estar con él… Los pasos de Jake me sacaron de mis pensamientos, comenzó a caminar al lado mío.

-Hey Nessie, falta poco para tu cumpleaños. Dijo algo ¿Emocionado? – ¿Quieres un regalo en especial?

-Sorpréndeme. Dije cortante, mientras me quitaba los audífonos, no eran lo suficiente fuerte para mis oídos que tenían una parte de vampiros, faltaba a penas días para cumplir 9, y aparentaba de 17.

El se acerco mas a mi lado, dio un vistazo hacia atrás, al ver que ya estábamos lejos de la casa, y tomo de mi mano, trate de soltarlo, pero me sostenía con seguridad, no hice esfuerzo para corresponderle, deje mi mano solamente así, siempre íbamos de la mano, pero hoy yo, simplemente no podía…

-Te sucede algo. Eso no fue una pregunta, a veces odiaba que me conociera tanto. –¿Que te ocurre Nessie?. Eso si fue una pregunta, y no sabía cómo responderla.

-Eee.. No me ocurre nada, nada que te interese. Dije algo insegura cuando ya estábamos acercando al rio.

-Sabes perfectamente que me interesa todo sobre ti, y lo sabes muy bien. Si lo sabía, o eso creía, hace un año me contaron lo de la imprimación, pero nunca sucedió nada, el seguía siendo mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

-A sí, no parece!. Pensé sin querer en voz alta.

-Qué? porque no me cuentas Nessie por favor.

- Por que no le preguntas a la rubia de anoche? Error nuevamente error, pensando en voz alta, debería de sacarme esa maña, al darme cuenta estire mi mano con fuerza hasta lograr soltarme, corrí, lo más rápido posible, hasta llegar al rio, me escondía tras un árbol mientras me cambiaba, y me colocaba el bañador, ayer a la tarde lo había preparado, me había olvidado que traía una biquini, mini biquini diría, de color negro, como sea, me lo fui colocando cuando vuelvo a escuchar a Jacob.

-Renesmee? Pregunto acercándose.

-No te acerques, me estoy cambiando. Dije gritando aunque no era necesario, sin avisar que estaba lista me tire al rio, no quería escucharlo, logre visualizarlo mientras se quitaba la remera, y mis hormonas iban a mil es momento, se metió al rio, bajo del agua, cuando lo perdí de vista, no me detuve a buscarlo, cuando sentí, el calor de su pecho en mi espalda, dándome un susto, me estaba abrazando por detrás, trate de salirme de su abrazo, pero no pude, no quería.

-Celosa? Pregunto susurrando en mi oído, imagino yo, refiriéndose a lo de la rubia.

-No. Dije cortante, mientras aun intentaba salirme de ahí.

- No?, te gustaría ser… la rubia?. Me quede quieta, estaba juagando conmigo?, si eso estaba haciendo, le seguiría el juego…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo corto y aburrido? Lo se, pero si consigo reviews, continuare, solo les puedo decir que va a ver engaños?, y muchos lemmons, asi que, si queres leer esos lemmons, un review por favor 3 <strong>

**Es la primera historia que publico, deséenme suerte ah :D :D **


	2. Celos y confusión

**Los personajes no pertenecen, pero la historia si (:**

* * *

><p><span>- No?, te gustaría ser… la rubia?. Me quede quieta, estaba juagando conmigo?, si eso estaba haciendo, le seguiría el juego…<span>

-Ni siquiera sé quien es "la rubia"_ Dije indiferente, haciendo comillas en el aire, provocando solo una pequeña y hermosa risa en el, estaba disfrutando hacerme sufrir.

-No dijiste que no _ Susurro, divertido, en mi oído, haciendo que su aliento corra por mi cuello, y un pequeño escalofríos se apodere de mí.

-No me dijiste quien es la rubia_ Trate de salir del trance que me provocaba tenerlo tan cerca, para ese entonces, ya me había apoyado por completo en el, dejando mi cabeza recostada en su hombro, dejando de luchar entre sus brazos, solo me relaje.

-A caso me lo has preguntado?_ Dio un beso en mi cuello, ¿pretendía volverme loca? lograría sacarme de mis casillas este hombre, logre reaccionar y me salí rápido de entre sus brazos, y del agua también, ¿Quién era esa chica? Porque no me lo dice?. Fui hacia donde había dejado mis cosas y me puse la ropa arriba de mi bañador, me senté al borde del rio, abrazando mis piernas, no vi la reacción que llevaría Jake, quizás esté pensando que soy una loca bipolar, y tal vez, no se equivoca.

Lo escuche acercarse, se sentó al lado mío, intento abrazarme, digo intento, porque no le deje…

-Era Jessica_ Solo eso dijo, ok, ¿Qué quería esa vieja con Jake, o el con ella? Porque ya está bastante mayorsita para el me parece eh.

-Ah, ¿es tu novia?_ Me digne a decir después de un tiempo en silencio, no sabía si estaba enojada, bueno si sabía, estaba celosa. Escuche una risa provenir de él, de que se reía?, levante mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-No, no lo es, como crees?, simplemente ella me beso, no paso más nada, te lo juro._ Me miro a los ojos, con esos ojos hermosos que tenia, pero por qué creerle? Quizás el también quiso, y bueno, el tiene necesidades, no le puedo exigir nada, no somos nada.

-Ah, no hace falta que me des explicaciones, no somos nada_ Dije con la voz apagada.

Me levante, tome mis cosas y me dirigí nuevamente hacia mi casa, dejándolo a él solo, iba corriendo, o trotando, no lo hacía muy rápido, pero al poco tiempo lo sentí de tras de mí, no se acercaba, iba a una distancia, sabía que necesitaba estar sola, mentira, lo necesitaba a él, pero no así, no de esa manera.

Cuando llegue, o llegamos, Seth todavía estaba sentado en el porche, pero esta vez con Alice, me acerque a ellos y los salude con una sonrisa, falsa, y subí a mi cuarto, tire mis cosas al suelo, y me acosté en mi cama, no quería empezar a llorar, abrase una almohada, con fuerza…

*Toc, toc. Escuche que tocaban la puerta, no sabía quién era, me había dormido, y no sabía que hora era, no creo que allá pasado mucho tiempo, todavía era de día, iba a levantarme, cuando vi mi almohada, estaba mojada, había llorado, me acosté de nuevo, no quería ver a nadie. *Toc, toc. De nuevo la puerta.

-No hay nadie_ Grite, para que entiendan mi "no quiero ver a nadie", no me hicieron caso y alguien paso, mire, por arriba de mis hombros y vi a Seth, que se acerco a mí, y se acostó al lado mío. – No hay nadie_ Susurré dándole la espalda, acorrucándome.

-Solo vine a buscar mi Mp3_ Dijo como si nada.

-Está en mi bolso, búscalo. _ Dije en voz baja, cuando sentí que acariciaba mi brazo.

- Que paso Ness?, te hizo algo Jake?

- No, no me hizo nada, no me paso nada.

- Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo, y lo digo por lo hinchados que están _Tomo mi brazo, e hizo que me diera la vuelta, mirándolo, no pude evitarlo y me largue a llorar, con el me sentía en confianza, a el le podía contar todo, lo sabía, pero no me salió otra cosa que lagrimas, cuando se dio cuenta me acerco a él, apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho sin parar de llorar. Estuvimos así, un largo tiempo, el acariciaba mi cabello, sin decir una sola palabra, a veces sentía que él me entendía mejor que nadie, incluso más que Jacob.

-Lo siento, moje toda tu remera _Dije, mi voz sonaba más apagada de lo que creía.

El me contesto con un "no hay problema", mientras tomo una de mis manos y empezó a jugar con ella en el aire, me limite a sonreírle, mientras miraba nuestras manos, y a él.

Me hizo olvidar todo, me sentía mejor, no bien, si no mejor. Lo mire una vez mas y el también lo hacía, me miraba, pero tenía una mirada diferente, el acorto la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, y dio un pequeño beso en mis labios, para luego capturar mi labio inferior, y poco a poco formar un beso… estaba helada, sorprendida, sin embargo no lo aleje, se dio cuenta de que no lo hice, y no se detuvo, aleje mi mano que estaba junto hacia la suya, y la pase sobre su cuello, y respondí al beso tímidamente, el se limito a acercarme más aun, aunque parecía imposible, poniendo su mano que había dejado libre sobre mi cintura… Se sentía tan bien sus labios, sentía a dulzura, sentía cariño, sentía paz y calor, no quería alejarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería confundirlo, no quería confundirme…

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la tardanza! E aquí otro capítulo, no es largo, pero si mas que el anterior, un poco más y se vienen los lemmons, mi especialidad (?) Jajaj, prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo cap.<strong>

**Graacias a todos los Reviews, en serio, me sorprendió, y gracias a ustedes volvi a subir, por que si no, me sentiría un forever alone, e incluso borraría la cuenta Jajaj, ****si les gusto, por favor, review!**** Hazme saber tu opinión, incluso si quieres corregirme algo, será bienvenido todo.**


	3. Te quiero

**Los personajes no pertenecen, pero la historia si (:**

* * *

><p><span>Se sentía tan bien sus labios, sentía a dulzura, sentía cariño, sentía paz y calor, no quería alejarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería confundirlo, no quería confundirme…<span>

Ahora nuestras miradas se encontraron, la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos, no fuimos nosotros, solo algo que nos obligo. –Seth.. yo… - Comencé a hablar nerviosa, pero el poso sus dedos sobre mis labios para que no continuara. –Lo siento, lo siento tanto Nessie –Note un dejo de nerviosismo -No debí hacerlo, si no me quieres hablar más lo entiendo, perdóname por favor, no sé cómo fui capaz. –Dijo de una manera tan acelerada que una pequeña risa se me escapo- ¿De qué te ríes?- me pregunto sin entender. –Iba a decirte lo mismo Seth, disculpado, aquí no paso nada- Di un beso rápido en su mejilla y me levante de la cama, note mi cambio, ya no me sentía tan mal, no me sentía mal, me sentía ¿bien? Si, bien. Seth se paro, y se puso al lado mío.  
>–Esta bien, no paso nada, pero no sé cómo vas a olvidar mis labios- Dijo burlón, y entre risas di un pequeño golpe en su hombro –Seth! Ya vas a ver!- El comenzó a correr y yo atrás de el, mientras nuestras risas recorrían toda la casa, le tire toda clase de almohadón que encontré a mi paso, hasta salir de la casa y continuar corriendo, hasta que el tropezó, y yo por bruta, no me di cuenta y caí sobre él, <em>De película <em>pensé, estábamos cerca, de nuevo! Siempre fuimos así, pero después del beso, creo que deberíamos de tomar precauciones si no queríamos llegar a nada, después de todo, éramos adolecentes con las hormonas revueltas.  
>Unas risas que no eran la nuestra se acercaban y me dio noción de la situación, ahora yo estaba debajo de Seth, al cual le di una patada y salió volando hacia otro lado, lo escuche quejarse, y justo llegaron Jacob y Jessica, de ellos era esa risa que había escuchado, ver esa imagen de ellos dos, me hizo acordar a aquel beso que había visto, ¿Por qué me hacia esto? Sentí morir cuando los vi. Sin embargo no me iba a derrumbar frente a ellos, no lo haría, no debía. Debería ser fuerte, así que me limite a sonreír, a acercarme a Seth, a tender mi mano hacia él para ayudarlo y llevarlo arrastras dentro de la casa nuevamente, no antes de dedicarle una sonrisa indiferente a aquel lobo y la señorita que se encontraban en el camino.<p>

Al entrar Seth me abrazo, el me entendía, sabía lo que mi sonrisa trataba de ocultar. No quería volver a llorar, pero no podía aguantar más, me aleje de él, apenas un poco, cuando escuche a la parejita acercarse, no sé por qué razón, no sé porque, lo bese, lo bese con pasión, con fuerza, y sobre todo, con coraje, con rabia, mientras lagrimas se colaban por mi mejillas, mi lengua quiso pasar, y el no lo impidió, ahora nuestras lenguas jugaban, a un juego sucio, corríamos el riesgo de que alguien nos viera, estábamos apenas a unos pasos de la puerta, pero eso que quería, que él nos viera, no se con que propósito, pero eso quería, mientras mis dedos se mezclaban contra los cabellos de Seth, pude sentir sus manos en mi cintura, lo empuje sin miedo hasta la pared más cercana, mientras continuamos con nuestro sucio juego, cuando lo sentí apartarse brutamente. Me di cuenta de que Jacob nos había visto, como yo quería, pero no así, el había empujado a Seth, hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Jake me miraba ¿furioso?

Vi cerrar sus puños y dirigirse hacia Seth, antes de que hiciera algo, me abalance hacia él. –Detente Jake! –Grite, pero parecía no escucharme, porque seguía avanzando –Quien te crees Jacob, quien te crees para hacer eso? – Grite con más fuerza, cuando pareció a escucharme, se detuvo en seco, miro de mala manera a mi amigo, ahora tratando de levantarse, y me tomo de mi brazo haciendo presión sobre él y me saco a fuerzas afuera… Estaba temblando.  
>Me solté de el bruscamente y me cruce de brazos. –Que quieres Jacob? – Lo mire enojada, que se creía?. –Porque lo besaste? – Pregunto él, autoritario. –Y eso a ti que te importa? No eres nadie para hacerme esto –Dije todavía enojada, no podía creerlo, el había bajado la mirada. –Yo no hago esa… clase de cosas… cuando te veo besándote con otra- seguí,- No?, no porque no soy nadie para hacerlo, así como tú, puedes besar a cualquiera, y yo debo callarme, yo también puedo besar a quien yo quiera, y tu debes callarte, porque nadie te da el derecho a entrometerte en mis asuntos, y espero que te allá quedado claro Jacob Black –Mi tono de voz elevo por el enojo que tenia- A, y Seth es tu amigo, y como mínimo le debes una disculpa por haberle tratado así, porque yo lo bese, el no tiene la culpa, me has entendido?- Me sentí como una señora retando a su hijo en ese momento, pero debía de entender cómo eran las cosas.<br>No me dijo nada y se dirigió hasta Seth, y los vi hablando, bien, supongo que fue a disculparse, no quise escuchar.  
>Ya se hizo tarde, había caído la noche sin darme cuenta, sabía que iba a ser un día difícil, y la familia recién regresaría en 15 días, ya que se fueron a cazar, y yo les había pedido un respiro, así que solo se quedaron la abuela Esme para encargarse de mí, pff, y Carlisle, porque tenía mucho trabajo.<br>Este dia fue agotador, ya no aguantaba mas! Los deje a Jake y a Seth hablando y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me fui al baño, abri la ducha y espere a que la lluvia artificial tome la temperatura correcta, y me metí dentro, todas las imágenes de hoy recorrieron mi mente, mañana debía de hablar con Seth, y no recordaba si había hechos planes con Jacob, si es así mañana vendría a buscarme, pero después de lo sucedido…  
>Seque mi pelo, y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, un short corto, y un top ¡Hacia calor! Me eche a la cama, y di vueltas por unos minutos, tampoco podía dormir, más horrible este día no podía ser.<br>Escuche mi celular vibrar arriba de mi mesa de noche, lo agarre y era un mensaje de Jake.  
>_Perdóname_ Eso decía, no podía evitarlo, me sorprendió, días como estos me agarraba esa angustia, esa angustia que dolía, y que no venia sola, que venia con lagrimas, con impotencia, quería decirle todo, todo lo que sentía por el, pero el miedo es mas fuerte, el miedo puede conmigo, el miedo a ser rechazada, a ser algo que no quiero, miedo, solo eso. Tarde unos minutos, hasta que con mi mano y mis dedos temblorosos logre escribir, y responderle. _Perdonado_ ¿Cuál es la forma correcta a todo eso? ¿Cuándo está bien, y cuando no?. De nuevo, otro mensaje _¿Por que lo besaste?_ ¿Cuándo una sonrisa puede ocultar tanto?, ¿Cuándo es suficiente? _¿En serio quieres saberlo?_ ¿Por qué no poder es algo tan fiel a mi? ¿Por qué la cobardia se apodera de mi? _Si, quiero saberlo_ ¿Por qué siempre esta la mentira primero? ¿Por qué la verdad es el ultimo recurso? _Ven conmigo Jake, te necesito_ ¿Por qué no encuentro las respuesta a todas estas preguntas?, quizás no las hay.<br>A los pocos minutos el llego, toco a mi puerta, y solo dije un "entra", lo invite acostarse al lado mio, el acepto, -¿Qué pasa Nessie?- ¿Qué importaba?, no dije nada, solo lo abrase, como si fuera la ultima vez, es que quizás ese sea la ultima noche como mi amigo… quizás sea la ultima noche, lagrimas se apresuraron para salir de mis ojos, salian sin cesar mientras seguía abrazada a él, _Valor ven a mi. _Tome valor, me sente en la cama separándome de el, el se sento al lado mio. Debía hacerlo. Lo mire, y acorte nuestra distancia, yo estaba temblando, mis labios temblaban, pero ahora que lo tenia tan cerca ya no podía parar, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba conmigo, necesitaba sentirlo, acorte todo aire que quedaba para unir mis labios con los suyos, tenía miedo, estaba insegura pero no importaba. Roce mis labios con los suyos, pero no parecía responder, pase mi mano temblorosa por su nuca para acercarlo un poco mas, y asi poder afirmar mis labios… Pero el me alejo. –Nessie…- No quería escucharlo –Jake, no hagas que me arrepienta, por favor - Dije cabizbaja, cuando termine la oración, el ya había capturado mis labios entre los suyos, y yo podía jurar estar en el cielo, sus labios sabían bien, sabían a paz, sabían a el. Su lengua pedía permiso para jugar con la mia, y no se lo negué, nuestras lenguas jugaban y rozaban lentamente, explorándonos por primera vez, acariciándonos por primera vez. El aire comenzó a fallarnos, y me separe un poco de el, me acoste en la cama, el hizo lo mismo, nos miramos por última vez esa noche, mientras un "te quiero" se escapo entre mis labios, di, un beso en sus labios, volví a abrazarlo, para quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la tardanza! Se me había quemado el cargador de la netbook, aparte de mucha tarea :c pero les traje cap.<strong>  
><strong>Quizas este muy acelerado pero… <span>YA TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP, CON SUPER LEMMONS!<span> Por la espera, 4° capitulo con lemmon :D**

**Si llego a 20 reviews subo el sábado o domingo, son 7 reviews mas, me ayudan, recomienden por fa u.u**  
><strong>Espero que les alla gustado, se vienen capítulos mas intenso, y extensos, a este lo tuve que cortar, para que quede bien O.o<strong>

**Saludos! Nos leemos.**

**Breem.**


End file.
